Con quien jamás hablé
by Lector-Z
Summary: Un oneshot de Yume Nikki. Es el testimonio de una persona que presenció el triste desenlace de la chica del diario, en un modo muy personal... demasiado.


**Yume Nikki: Con quien jamás hablé  
** Lector-Z

Han pasado muchos años desde aquella tragedia y todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Era joven, estuve en mi departamento desde el momento en que esa chica se atrevió a saltar desde el balcón y caer directamente al pavimento, ante las miradas aterrorizadas de aquellos que tuvieron el infortunio de presenciarlo. Con mi novia, bajamos de inmediato a observar. La calle manchada, era imposible reconocerla, aunque realmente poco recordamos su apariencia por las pocas veces que la vimos. Nos quedamos durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando llegaron los policías a cerrar la zona. Nos preguntaron si la conocíamos y afirmamos a medias, apenas mi novia tuvo una suerte de contacto con ella: era una chica de más edad, pero aparentaba mayor juventud que nosotros. Distante, antisocial, en ningún momento le oí pronunciar una palabra, no conocíamos su nombre y sin embargo, era nuestra vecina. Vivía en el mismo piso en el que estábamos.

Llevamos a los policías al departamento en donde vivía y, como nos imaginamos con mi novia, estaba cerrado, como siempre lo mantuvo durante tanto tiempo, al menos, nosotros nunca la vimos salir de su hogar. No tuvieron más opción que forzar la cerradura, lo que llevó más tiempo de lo esperado luego de descubrir que tenía más de un picaporte, no recuerdo cuantos, pero era una cantidad exagerada. Cuando por fin abrieron, vieron que se trataba de una habitación no tan desordenada como creíamos, apenas unos cuadernos sobre una alfombra con un bonito motivo de la cultura azteca. El resto solo era una cama; un mueble con algunos libros; un televisor conectado a una consola de videojuegos, el que contenía el juego NASU, el cual me sorprendió porque es un juego muy difícil de conseguir hoy en día; finalmente… un diario sobre el escritorio.

Era un diario de tapa negra, con un lápiz encima. Los policías le echaron un vistazo y se sorprendieron de las cosas que estaban anotadas, pero no le tomaron real importancia, solo le sacaron fotos a las páginas que consideraban más importantes y lo dejaron en el sitio donde estaba. Incluso uno de los oficiales mostró una leve sonrisa y mencionó que se trataba de una pérdida de tiempo, era un simple suicidio, que la chica sufría depresión, delirios, etc. Trataron de contactar a algún familiar cercano que viniese a reclamar las pertenencias, pero no encontraron a nadie en más de una semana. Por esa razón, autorizaron a los encargados del edificio de decidir lo más convenía con los artículos.

Aquel día, ayudamos a sacar las cosas y fue ahí cuando observe fijamente aquel diario. Por alguna razón, esa chica había sufrido y descargó todas sus emociones en cada una de sus hojas. No estoy seguro si alguna vez habría deseado mostrar sus inseguridades al mundo exterior, pero consideré injusto que su penuria terminase en una bodega y quedase en el olvido con el pasar de los años. Fue por esa razón que lo tomé sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pasada la tarde, me oculté en una parte poco concurrida del edificio y comencé a hojear cada página. Cada palabra, cada dibujo, cada paisaje dibujado con sus propias manos, me provocaron emociones indescriptibles: repulsión, alegría, miedo, paz, tristeza, ansiedad… no lograba describirlos en aquel momento.

Esa mujer fue una verdadera artista, pudo plasmar su propia alma en el diario, la cual pudo transmitirme con una total naturalidad. Su inspiración vino de un mundo que todos alguna vez visitamos y que, sin embargo, ella lo aceptó como su verdadero hogar: el mundo de los sueños. La obra que tomé en mis manos fue una suerte de diario de los sueños.

Nunca salió de su habitación y fue el aislamiento lo que la llevó a la necesidad de buscar un escape, necesitaba olvidar que se estaba en esta estrecha habitación… esa reconfortante, segura, pero estrecha habitación. Y lo encontró: solo tuvo que recostarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos y contar «3, 2, 1…» para finalmente entrar en sus mundos oníricos. Nunca creí que conmovería de tal forma con sus memorias sino hasta después de un mes de leer sin falta el diario. El momento en que me recosté en mi cama, donde soñé por primera vez con un mundo de nieve.

 ** **—Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ**—

Todavía lo recuerdo, nunca me sentí más sosegado como en ese momento, mi alma estaba en paz cuando contemplaba cada minúsculo detalle de ese infinito lugar. Había de todo: iglúes, pinos, incluso muchas camas en las afueras, cubiertas por la nieve. Será algo extraño, pero cuando estás en un sueño, es difícil que tu mente se preocupe por encontrar sentido alguno.

Mi asombro era tal que no me resistí a explorar cada esquina y cuando entré en uno de los iglúes, vi un charco rosa en medio. Al tocarlo con mi mano, me sujetó y me transportó a un nuevo lugar, muy colorido, muy pacifico... muy placentero para mí. Un par de enormes islas que parecían pasteles a la vista, cubierto de una gigantesca laguna rosa, y en ciertos puntos, habían unos globos que me transportaban a otro lugar cuando los tocaba.

El momento determinante vino cuando uno de los globos me dirigió hacia una hermosa casa, la que contenía una tenebrosa sensación en su interior. Al entrar, vi a una linda chica con cabello rubio, ojos azules, sweater de color verde y una mirada que heló mi corazón. Intente acercarme a ella para charlar, ella nunca fijo su mirada en mí. Insistí como nunca y no tuve respuesta. Hable con más fuerza y nunca dijo una sola palabra.

Me ignoró porque sabía lo sensible que soy y se burló de mí, yo la miré con rabia, sentí un odio brotar hacia ella. Por alguna razón, me imaginé el maldito sufrimiento que la chica pasó en vida.

No pensé en otra cosa más que tomar en mis manos un enorme cuchillo y clavarlo sobre el cuello de esa indiferente chica, una certera estocada que cortase su respiración, pero sentí la extraña necesidad de apagar la luz de la casa, porque no quería verme a mí mismo cometiendo ese acto sanguinario. Lo que vino después fue algo que jamás esperé: esa chica se transformó, en plena oscuridad, en una criatura extraña, un bulto negro con un enorme rostro blanco deforme, que gritaba desgarradoramente y me miraba con una sonrisa perversa. Me aterró tanto que intente escapar y no podía porque la puerta estaba cerrada. La criatura se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, cuando creí que me cubriría en sus tenebrosas manos, pude despertar y levantarme de forma apresurada.

Respire con fuerza para calmarme, sabía que era una pesadilla, encerrada dentro de mundos de ensueño. Recordé el diario y miré nuevamente sus páginas, no pude creer la enorme similitud. Soñé con exactitud cada detalle anotado, las islas, la casa, el monstruo… o tal vez…

Tal vez, ingresé al mundo de los sueños que la chica había abandonado.

 ** **—Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ**—

Desde ese día no he dejado de soñar con lo que la chica escribió antes de dejar este mundo, no la culpo por no querer abandonar su mundo, este lugar es asombroso. Cada día me emociono más al adentrarme en las tierras creadas en su subconsciente. He viajado por desiertos, mundos oscuros, lugares repletos de números, fui a Marte, un territorio monocromático, incluso una zona que me recuerda mucho a los videojuegos clásicos.

El diario de los sueños me ha guiado en mi travesía como una especie de mapa del tesoro, y vaya tesoros que he encontrado. Descubrí que en ciertas partes, existen «eventos» que se presentan con regularidad, algunos me gustan mucho y otros los evito de sobremanera. Al igual que ella, he anotado en una vieja agenda qué debo hacer y qué no para «invocar» un cierto evento, si lo puedo llamar así.

Fue increíble cuando encontré el nexo la primera vez: en el medio de un salón, rodeado por 12 puertas, habían unos enormes huevos de formas extrañas. El primero que toqué había desaparecido al instante, luego sentí que caminaba de forma rara, miré mi mano y me sorprendí al ver 3 dedos verdes unidos por membranas. El huevo me había transformado en un sapo. Sonreí de la felicidad por la transformación, luego me sentí como un niño eligiendo el resto de los huevos para saber en qué me convertiría. Un semáforo, un demonio, usé una bicicleta...

Me atrajeron cada vez más las memorias de la chica, los mundos que ella creó, los secretos que ocultó en su mente desde siempre, aunque no supiese el motivo que la llevó a encerrarse en su departamento. Mientras más viajaba, menos ganas tenía de salir de mi departamento. Si la hubiese conocido antes, me habría gustado saber qué le pasó y así haberla ayudado a vencer sus temores. Imaginaba que podía acercarme a ella para charlar, jugar videojuegos, sostener sus manos, abrazarla para mostrarle que nunca estuvo sola, con amistad, con pasión… deseo… amor…

Amor…

Que injusta es la realidad: me enamoré de una mujer con quién jamás hablé, a quién jamás conocí, sino después de su fallecimiento.

Juro que traté de eliminar mi deseo por ella, pero no hizo más que acrecentarse en el momento que la vi en mis sueños. Cuando viajé a un desierto, escuché una música muy alegre entre medio de unas enormes plantas que no sabría cómo describirlas. De todos modos, me adentré hasta encontrar su origen, pude comprobar que habían unas extrañas criatura, similares a mujeres pájaro, en una especie de picnic y con una radio, en donde provenía la música, intenté ingresar de alguna forma hasta donde estaban, pero me fue imposible, la densidad de las plantas era demasiada y no logré abrirme camino.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vi… o mejor dicho, vi su silueta. No fue del todo claro, pero ella estaba sentada en una de las alfombras, compartiendo con los seres pájaro. No sé por qué no podía verla con claridad, siendo que distinguía perfectamente a las demás criaturas, pero sé que era ella, sonriente, parecía intercambiar palabras y en un instante, puso su mirada en mí, levantó su mano y cerrando levemente sus dedos, me pidió que fuera con ella. Me hizo pensar, ella no quería despertar de su utopía perfecta. Descubrí que su muerte fue la forma de escapar de la vida real, ya no podía despertar, ya podía habitar el mundo de los sueños por siempre. Yo tampoco quiero despertar…

Detesto despertar.

 ** **—Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ**—

Mi novia me había notado diferente, me dijo que me había vuelto distante, que ya no quería levantarme de la cama. Sigo siendo el mismo, no sé por qué me hizo ese comentario.

Pensé en mostrarle el diario de la chica y ella solo se limitó a mirarme con desconcierto, se enfadó conmigo por haber tomado algo ajeno. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abrirlo, pero sé que no habría encontrado lo mismo que yo encontré en su interior, lo vería como un sinsentido. Desde que la chica de los sueños se ganó mi corazón, gradualmente fui dejando en segundo plano a quien alguna vez fue mi novia. Pude comprobar mi sospecha de que jamás fuimos almas gemelas, ella no era como yo, quien sí pudo apreciar una obra de arte tan sincera, tan adelantada a su tiempo. Nuestras discusiones subieron de tono con los meses, a tal grado que ella terminó por abandonarme. No sé qué será de ella en estos días, pero a estas altura, ya no me interesa. Mi objetivo ahora es reunirme con mi verdadero amor, en el paraíso que ella misma ha creado y que yo he tenido el lujo de recorrerlo y modificarlo un poco para dar mi toque personal, con tal de impresionarla.

He intentado por todos los medios atravesar las plantas y reunirme alguna vez con ella. Sin embargo, ni siquiera modificando el entorno lo he logrado. He recorrido cada mundo descrito en el diario y no puedo hallar la respuesta. He interactuado con las criaturas, he descubierto nuevos mundos, he viajado hasta el fondo de mis propias memorias, y, a pesar de todo, no puedo hallar la respuesta.

 ** **—Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ**—

Después de todo este tiempo, solo sé que hay una única manera de llegar hasta ella. Debo tomar esa decisión, la misma decisión que ella tomó en su último día. «Es algo irracional» dirán algunos, pero deben ponerse en mi lugar: deben conocer el maravilloso mundo que fue descrito en el diario de los sueños, deben dejarse llevar. También sentirían esa desesperación por conocer a su autora frente a frente, incluso el anteponer sus vidas con tal de lograr el objetivo.

Si alguien ve esto, solo te quiero decir: no me recuerdes a mí, sino a ella. Lo único que quiso era encontrar su propia felicidad, pero no pudo hallarla en el mundo real. Ella eligió lo mejor para sí misma y hoy yo elijo seguirla hasta la eternidad. No te pido que arriesgues tu propia integridad, solo sé feliz, como yo lo seré al reunirme con aquella mujer y por fin escuchar su voz.

Hoy me reuniré con quien jamás hablé.


End file.
